Don't Lose Your Marbles
"Don't Lose Your Marbles" is the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was released on January 1, 2011, the day of BFDI's 1st anniversary on YouTube. Plot Before the intro Since it is Battle for Dream Island's first birthday, a cutscene was shown, showing all of the contestants holding hands and circling around the cake. After the cutscene, Leafy throws a ball, while Snowball slowly pokes his finger into Bubble, causing her to pop. Snowball is delighted at killing Bubble, but Pencil appears and tells Snowball to not kill anyone with his finger. Snowball then tells Pencil that no one tells him what to do. Blocky, who is standing on a pole, is knocked off by a ball that Leafy threw beforehand. Blocky lands on Remote, her batteries fall out, and she spills acid, which kills Pencil and Snowball. Blocky slips & lands on Firey, killing Blocky and melting Ice Cube. Firey then dies from the water. Scissors, American Flag, and Bottle watch the chain reaction while Blocky, Ice Cube, and Firey die. Six characters end up dying in the chain reaction. Cake at Stake Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball were in the bottom four last episode, and 80 viewers voted for one of the four contestants to be eliminated. Then, they go to the remodeled Cake at Stake place. The contestants don't seem to like it, but Announcer says they are supposed to like it, so they pretend to like it, and go on with Cake at Stake. Bubble received 4 votes, so she is safe, thus getting the fish cake. Rocky received 11 votes, so he is also safe. He gets the cake but swallows the fish grossly. The Final 2 remain, who are both balls. The Announcer says that Snowball is eliminated with a record of 47 votes. Snowball slaps the Announcer, but a slingshot is located behind him, launching him back and hitting Snowball, sending him to the Tiny Loser Chamber. Tennis Ball is safe with only 18 votes. Before the contest Pencil and Match are excited that the alliance all made it to the Final 11. Firey can't help it, but he slaps Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball asks Firey why he slapped him. Firey answers that he doesn't know because he misses slapping Coiny. Then, Tennis Ball kicks Firey. Firey notes that there was no kicking intended. Contest Announcer puts the contestants' current scores in order. The bottom third is now known as the Danger Zone. The Danger Zone is 8th-11th. When Eraser asks Announcer what the contest is, Announcer says that Eraser is imp (impatient), which Match makes fun of. The 13th contest is to find some red balls hidden in random locations. The contestants get points depending on what order they bring them in (1st: +30, 2nd: +20, 3rd: +15, 4th: +12, 5th: +10, 6th: +8, 7th: +6, 8th: +4, 9th: +3, 10th: +2, 11th: +1). When the contest begins, Firey continues slapping Tennis Ball, so he walks away from him. Match and Pencil find two balls, but one of them doesn't seem so red, so Pencil gets 30 points, and Match gets a -10 point penalty because it's a Maroon Ball. The Announcer tells Match to go back and find a ball that is actually red. Match kicks it away, and Leafy finds it, thinking it's red, so she wants Ice Cube to have the points for being such a great friend to her, but then Ice Cube gets the -10 point penalty, so she wants revenge from Leafy. When Tennis Ball comes with a red ball, he says that Rocky threw up a red ball, so he turns it in. Announcer thinks it is gross, but he gives Tennis Ball 20 points anyway and says that he doesn't think it's possible to throw up something so large, but when he sees Rocky throw up a red ball, he stands corrected. He then gives Rocky 15 points. Eraser asks Pen if he found anything, but all Pen has is a red apple. Firey slaps a tree, and a red ball comes down, so he receives 12 points. When Match turns in a red ball, she receives 10 points and is glad she is out of that Danger Zone. When Bubble is about to turn her ball in, Blocky kicks her, and she pops, so Blocky receives the 8 points instead of Bubble. Pen still only has an apple. Eraser gets a -10 points penalty because his ball is a maroon ball. He complains about the penalty, saying that "Maroon and red are the same!" Soon Bubble complains about Blocky killing her to Match and Pencil. She says it will mean everything to her if she stays out of the Danger Zone. Soon, Leafy finds a red ball, earning her 6 points. Then Eraser complains about getting a -10 points penalty from Announcer. Pen tells Eraser that he still has an apple, but then he sees a ball hanging from the sky. It does not look suspicious to him. He thinks it's perfectly fine, and it is. So Blocky tells Pen to quickly turn it in. Soon, Bubble finds a ball in some snow, giving her 4 points. Match is worried to see herself back in the Danger Zone, but Bubble is happy to see that she made it out of the Danger Zone. Soon, Pen arrives with his red ball, earning him 3 points. And the contestants are still waiting for Ice Cube and Eraser to turn in their red balls. Ice Cube finds a red ball, earning her 2 points. When Eraser arrives with his ball, Announcer cannot tell if the ball is maroon or not, but after Eraser does some convincing, he gives him the point. Recap: #Pencil +30 #Tennis Ball +20 #Rocky +15 #Firey +12 #Match (-10) +10 = 0 #Blocky +8 #Leafy +6 #Bubble +4 #Pen +3 #Ice Cube (-10) +2 = -8 #Eraser (-10) +1 = -9 Results Italic name means the contestant is currently in the Danger Zone. Strikeout name means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. Now that the contest is over, the voting will only be between the contestants in the Danger Zone, which meant Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball were up for elimination. Stinger At the end, Rocky barfs many red balls off-screen. Cast Recommended characters *Remote by punx193 *Batteries by jacknjellify *American Flag by alexlion05 *Bottle by VRTBV *Scissors by Ben1178 *Snowflake by alexlion05 *TNT by simondomino *Rose by firemoss1 *Tree by frezblade *Dice by simondomino *Fork by simondomino *Football by spongron *Balloon by simondomino and Ben1178 *Candy by PunkPrincessMusic *Wandy by geriolah7 *Ball by Jaysillyboy *Knife by Allie2489 *Crayon by alexlion05 *Pencil Grip by Brom316 *Phone by simondomino *Peanut Butter by simondomino *Peanut by yummysimon4 *Nutcracker by yummysimon4 *Cloudy by VRTBV Trivia * This is the first time since Episode 9 where the voting was between an even numbered amount of people. *This is the first episode to be released in 2011. **This also makes it the last episode to be developed in 2010. *Just like the last episode, Leafy kills other characters before the theme song starts. *Leafy, American Flag, Bottle, and Scissors were the only survivors of the chain reaction, but the latter 3 aren't official contestants, thus making Leafy the only contestant to survive the chain reaction. *Bottle, Remote, and Cloudy would later become contestants in their own right in Battle for BFDI. Goofs * Even though before the intro only Snowball, Pencil, Blocky, Firey and Ice Cube are present, Eraser's screaming voice can be heard, though it could be Blocky screaming. * When Match kicks her maroon ball in anger, Match is above Bubble in the scoreboard, even though Match's points were deducted and went below Bubble. The error is still visible when Ice Cube returned her maroon ball. * When Blocky appears before the intro, there is nothing behind him, but when he falls backward, Firey, Ice Cube, three recommended characters, and water appear. * At 0:22, it shows that Remote was recommended by punx192, but it's actually recommended by simondomino. * At 1:38, when Announcer threw a fish to Bubble, she didn't pop. * When Eraser said "That dumb Speaker Box didn't like my ball", his ball was red, not maroon. * At 2:58, Announcer glitches a little bit to the right. * Blocky is floating for 2 seconds. * During the contest, the scoreboard displays incorrect rankings and numbers multiple times, so much so that annotations are in the episode itself acknowledging the errors. For example, you could see that Rocky has 31 points and Ice Cube has 30. Rocky's score is supposed to be over Ice Cube's score but instead it's the other way around. ** Also, at 4:24, Ice Cube was put into the Danger Zone, but subsequent displays of the scoreboard don't include Ice Cube in the Danger Zone. * At 5:07, when a red ball hits Firey, it didn't catch on fire. * At 6:52, Match isn't in the Danger Zone. Deaths *Bubble is popped by Snowball. *Remote dies when she loses her batteries. *Pencil and Snowball are killed by acid leaking from a couple of batteries. *Blocky burns to death. *Ice Cube melts when she is set on fire. *Firey falls in the sea. *Bubble pops when Blocky kicks her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Post Merge Episodes